A Fairy's Grace
by Counting Shadows
Summary: Bloom is not who she appears to be. To her friends, she is Bloom, a young fairy who had no idea about her powers. To her enemies, she is the key to world domination. To her family, she is Daiel, the Archangel of Forgiveness and Redemption. Watch out Trix, an archangel's grace is a far more dangerous weapon compared to the Dragon Flame. Some bashing. No pairings. Archangel!Bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**I don not own Winx Club nor do I own Supernatural. This has been created for fun and I am not making any profit off it. The only thing I own is the OC archangel Daiel.**

 **Chapter 1 How to piss off the Archangel of forgiveness and redemption**

Daiel let out a hiss through gritted teeth, she was pissed. No, pissed was the wrong word, she was furious. Well technically she was only showing her fury through her vessel. She knew that if her brothers were to see her know, they'd be hiding somewhere. It was taking all her control to keep her beautiful crystal blue wings hidden but even so, she knew that unless she left, her wings might come out and that would not be good. She took a deep breath to calm both herself and her grace, only her father knew what would happen if she allowed her grace to manifest itself. "Oh wait, I know what would happen, I would end up burning the eyes out of every single person in this arena and that would not be good." She though annoyed

"So let me get this strait, you are Prince Sky, crown prince to the throne of Eraklyon and engaged to that young lady over there." Bloom said her eyes narrow

Sky nodded.

"So, you mean to tell me that you not only lied to your fiance and played her like a doll but you also fooled me into thinking that you were Brandon." Bloom said her voice cold as ice

Sky nodded again.

"If this didn't happen, would you have told me about the fact that you're royalty? And that you were engaged?" Bloom hissed her voice menacing

Sky didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground. Daiel took that as an admission of guilt. She snarled something in enochian that did not sound polite. Then she paused, before launching into a diatribe of curses that varied in language, enochian being most prominent. Daiel swore like a sailor on shore leave when she was pissed. She was reprimanded quite often as a fledgling for her bad language but considering she had been raised by Lucifer and Gabriel and everyone knew those two were quite the potty mouths... you can understand where she learned half the curses in vocabulary from. Daiel's grace was getting restless, sooner or her wings would manifest and everyone could say goodbye to their eyes. She needed to go. Now.

Sky opened his mouth to say something but Bloom put up one hand.

"Sky or Brandon who ever you are, I like cheaters about as much as I like liars. And you are both, therefore you are now on my shit list. Not only did you lie to me but you lied to your own fiance. I am not saying that this is all your fault but you carry most of the blame. I split the blame 10 her, 10 me and 80 you. For the moment, any attempts at contact made by you will be ignored. I will contact you when I am ready. Until then, I suggest you think about what happened here and what you could have done to prevent this mess." Bloom hissed flashes of crystal blue were flickering in her eyes, a sign that Daiel's grace was leaking through.

Daiel allowed her vessel to take off, she liked her current vessel, it was better than her last one by a long shot. Soon, she was out of sight of Red Fountain, she allowed her vessel's fairy form to power down. As soon as Daiel did that, she allowed her vessel to fall through the air before manifesting her six crystal blue wings and flying away at an even greater speed, her red hair streaming behind her as she flew. Daiel might not be a messenger but she was considered one of the fastest flyers after Gabriel. She landed in a secluded part of the forest that surrounded Red Fountain, raised her wings and gave them a sharp flap. The leaves on the trees all flew off due to the force given off. Her wings were arching and flaring, in her anger, Daiel's wings had turned to ice blue metal and they were slicing down trees. She was so angry that she didn't hear the flutter of wings signalling the arrival of another angel.

"Wow, something must have really pissed you off my sister. I have not seen you this upset since Lucifer was banished." The angel said

Daiel whipped around and saw a young woman with red hair and green eyes. Even thought she wasn't showing them, Daiel could see dark pink wings. A smile crossed the angry Archangel's face.

"Anael. Sister, I had heard you had left." Daiel said ans she embraced her younger sister

"It is true Daiel. I had wanted to feel emotion so I went to earth. I went into hiding after Uriel was sent to kill me." Anael explained

"Then why are you here?" Daiel asked

"I was sent by father. He wants you to return to Heaven, says he needs to talk to us and apologize." Anael said

"Father's back?" Daiel asked

"Yes, he has returned sister. He wishes to see you especially, everyone does. They want to beg for forgiveness."Anael said "I like your vessel by the way."

"Thanks Ana. When you say everyone, do you mean..." Daiel trailed off

"I mean everyone, father and myself included." Anael said before dropping to her knees "I wish to beg your forgiveness my sister. I never should have left without telling you. Can you, will you forgive me?"

Daiel fell to her knees beside her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I forgive you Anael my sister." Daiel said

"Really?" Anael asked

"Of course Ana. I have missed you." Daiel said as she pulled Anael to her feet

"I have missed you as well Daiel. You must return to Heaven with me." Anael said bouncing on the balls of her feet

"Alright Ana alright. But I must let my headmistress know that I will be away for a few days, my vessel is still in school." Daiel said

"Well then let's go." Anael said

Race you." Daiel said

"You're on Dai." Anael said

Both angels took off flying fast. Crystal blue and pink wings beating as they flew, laughter filling the air as an archangel and an angel raced through the air. The duo landed in front of the gates leading to Alfea.

"I win." Daiel said her vessel's cyan eyes shining

"Shut up cheater." Anael said rolling her eyes

"I did not cheat, I'm just the faster flyer you know that little sister." Daiel said as they made their way towards Ms. Faragonda's office

They paused and Daiel knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds before a voice called for them to enter. They walked in, taking notice of the four other girls in the office.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Daiel asked

"I was wondering when you would be showing up Ms. Bloom. Personally, I was going to think you had been killed." Griselda said

Anael bristled at the tone the woman took with her sister.

"Do not talk to my sister that way." Anael hissed

"Anael! Cool it will you. Forgive my sister she can be a bit protective." Daiel said

"I apologize Dai... I mean Bloom." Anael said

"Well, now that you're here Bloom, I would like to know what was going through your head when you attacked Princess Diaspro, unprovoked, during the exposition today." Faragonda said

"You what? Bloom, since when do you ever attack anyone unprovoked!" Anael asked a little surprised "I mean, you can be a little hot headed but still." She paused "It wouldn't have anything to do with why you were so pissed off when I found you."

"Call it a case of mistaken identity and a case of the lying cheater." Daiel said rolling her eyes

"Oh boy." Anael muttered

Faragonda, Griselda and the other girls looked confused.

"If there is one thing my sister won't stand for it's a liar or a cheater."

" _He's lucky I didn't smite him right then and there."_ Daiel sent Anael over angel radio

" _Yeah, lucky."_ Anael thought

"I thought she was Darcy, one of the witches who's been giving me trouble since the start of the year. And truthfully, she attacked me first and it kinda escalated from there." Daiel said rubbing her neck

"It's true, I did attack her first, she was only defending herself." Came the voice of Princess

Diaspro from the doorway looking apologetic "I wish to apologize to you Red, I realize that I share some of the blame in today's altercation."

"Apology accepted." Daiel said inclining her head

"Now, Ms. Faragonda, I need to go home for a few days." Daiel said

"What for Bloom?" The headmistress asked

"Family meeting, she needs to to be there. Our father's orders, she needs to be there." Anael said

"And you are?" Griselda asked

"I am Anael, her younger sister."She hissed

"When will you be back Ms. Bloom?" Faragonda asked ignoring her deputy

"A few days, Sunday at the earliest Monday at the latest." Daiel said

"Granted. Let me know if you won't be arriving on your return date." Ms. Faragonda said

"Thank you ma'am. Come one Ana, let's go, can't keep father waiting." Daiel said

Anael gave Griselda a withering glare before following her sister out of the room. Once out, Daiel swatted Anael upside the head.

"Anael, really? You had to aggravate her." Daiel hissed

"She aggravated me." Anael protested

"She aggravates everyone Ana. She's considered the Queen of Detention on campus." Daiel said rolling her eyes

"Heaven?" Anael asked

"Heaven." Daiel said smiling

Anael and Daiel made their way through the school until they found an empty classroom and returned to Heaven. Professor Wizgiz, who was walking through that particular hall saw a flash of bright pink and blue light which vanished as quickly as it appeared. He shrugged and wrote it off as students practising their spell work but when he poked his head into the room, he saw no one.

 **And that begins this tale. I hope you enjoyed. Counting Shadows out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of this.**

 **Chapter 2 Return home**

When Daiel opened her eyes, she was no longer in a classroom, she was in Heaven. A small smile crossed the archangel's lips as she looked around, it looked just as beautiful as it had the day she decided to leave. It had been a long time since she had been home. She ran her hands down the long white robe that she was wearing, she forgot how comfortable they were.

"Come on Daiel. Come on, come on, come on, come on." Anael said

"I'm coming Ana, just taking in the view. It's been a long time since I was here." Daiel said smiling

Anael looked a little guilty.

"I forgot, sorry." Anael said

"Forgiven." Daiel said smiling before groaning and muttering "Oh boy here we go."

Just as she spoke those words, a yell from several cherubim was heard:

"Archangel Daiel has returned!"

That was the only warning she had before she was tackled to the ground by six extremely eager cherubs. Daiel let out an undignified "Oomf" as she fell. Anael took one look at the scene and burst out laughing. Daiel glared at her sister and grinned maliciously. Anael recognized that look. "Oh no." She thought

"No! No! Don't you dare!" Anael shouted desperately knowing what her sister was thinking

"Hey everyone look, it's Anael." Daiel said still grinning

"ANAEL!" the cherubs shouted before tackling the young seraph

Daiel started laughing herself as poor Anael was smothered by cherubs.

"Daiel, shut up!" Anael said glaring at her sister as the cherubs got off her

"All's fair in love and war little sister. Now, you said dad called a meeting?" Daiel said

"Yeah, everyone who isn't a cherubim or fledgling are in the throne room, the meeting wasn't supposed to start until you arrived though." Anael said

The duo made their way to the throne room and walked in. Surprisingly, it was empty, much to their surprise.

"Huh, it's empty, I was not expecting this." Daiel said raising an eyebrow

"I swear, Father was supposed to be here with the others..." Anael said before she was interrupted

"Anael, I need to talk with your sister alone for a moment, you may join the others in the garden though." The voice said

The two girls turned and saw their father standing there

"Daddy." Daiel said throwing her arms around him

"Hello Daiel my dear." God said hugging her back

"Where have you been Father? We needed you." Daiel asked

"I was on vacation as the humans call it. I uh... realize that uh... maybe taking off when my sons were at each others throats wasn't the best of ideas." God said looking mildly sheepish

"What brought you back?" Daiel asked

"I ran into Virgil, he was able to sens I was God, I uh... left the barrier down that kept me from being sensed by Angels. He informed me of everything that happened in my absence. I was not to happy about it. Yeah, so I summoned everyone here for a meeting." God explained "Shall we?"

Daiel nodded and walked alongside her father as they headed towards the garden.

"I will admit I was upset to find out that you had left. You and Gabriel." God said as he looked at his youngest of the archangels

"I apologize for leaving father... Just, it was to much, one of my brothers was banished, a second gone, a third and fourth to devastated to realize that they were ignoring their duties and me, trying not to fall apart under the strain. I guess, after a while, I decided I needed a vacation. It eventually turned into a extended one because... well, I guess I was pretty fascinated with humans." Daiel said

"I can understand the fascination. Where did you go anyway?" God asked

"I stuck around on earth for a few years then I went off and found the magic dimension. I liked it there and decided to stick around. This is my newest vessel, the miracle baby of the king and queen of Domino. The girl had died after she was born, so just before she headed up to Heaven, I caught her soul and asked to use her body as a vessel. She said yes and well, I'm in her body. Good thing my grace and her dragon fire work well together or only you and heaven know what the consequences might be." Daiel said

"Yeah, good thing my dear. Daiel, can you forgive me for leaving you alone, for leaving you all alone when I was needed the most?" God asked

"Oh Father, of course I forgive you. You made me archangel of forgiveness and redemption for a reason." Daiel said a joking tone in her voice

God laughed happily and Daiel joined in. They arrived at the garden and were face with a brawl. Daiel and God exchanged looks and Daiel sighed in annoyance. She rose to her full height and extended her wings.

"SHUT UP! I am not in the mood for pointless fighting and I do believe that Father is with me on this one!" Daiel roared

God just nodded, Daiel had quite the temper.

"What she said. Now, let's get down to business shall we. Everyone sit!" God said

Everyone sat down. Anael gave a tight lipped smile to Daiel.

"First of all, I have an apology to make, I realize that going on vacation when I was needed most wasn't the best of ideas. I hope you can all forgive me." He said

"Of course Father." Came the simultaneous voices of the assembled angels

"I called this meeting because, well... I made a couple of mistakes in the past. And as the humans say, I should own up to them. So... I'm sorry for taking off when I was needed most. Uh... I realize that maybe taking a vacation while my sons were at each others throats was a bad idea." God said "Daiel has already forgiven me, I hope you guys can too."

"We forgive you father."

Daiel frowned slightly, there were three angels missing, more precisely three archangels.

"Father, where are my brothers? You know, Raphael and Michael." Daiel pointed out "And I forgot Gabriel, you probably summoned him back. Where are they? I would have thought they would be here to."

"Yeah, that brings me to the next point. I hate to break it to you Daiel but Gabriel and Raphael are dead while Michael is in the cage with Lucifer." God said

"GOOD! I hope that some time with Luci in the cage will straiten out Michael." Daiel snapped "Now, unless I don't want to know, how on earth did Gabriel and Raphael get themselves killed?" Daiel asked

"I can answer that. Gabriel was killed defending the Winchesters from Lucifer and I killed Raphael." Castiel said

"Really Castiel? I mean, I know rather well, since when do you kill someone, your own brother no less, without good reason?" Daiel asked confused

"I had a good reason though, he started a civil war in Heaven and was trying to get the Apocalypse going again." Castiel explained

Daiel face-palmed with a groan.

"Good. Because I would have killed him myself if he was here." Daiel snapped

God suddenly developed a sheepish look on his face. Daiel raised an eyebrow.

"Dad?" She asked slowly "What are you planning?"

"Don't get to upset Daiel, I am planning on punishing them for their transgressions. But uh..." God said before Daiel interrupted him

"Don't tell me let me guess, you're going to be leaving them with me?"

"Yeah, that was my plan. Unless that's too much trouble?"

"Not really, a bit of my vessel's magic et voila, they're in invisible or girls." Daiel said grinning

"I'll also be giving you their grace so they can't use it. You are allowed to decide when to give it back." God said

'Of course Father. Am I allowed to give them their welcome when they get up here?" Daiel asked

"Don't hurt them to badly my dear, I need them in one piece." God said

"I won't." Daiel said

"This should be good." Anael whispered to Balthazar and Castiel

Castiel and Balthazar nodded, the show part of the meeting was about to begin. Gad snapped his fingers and after a few seconds later, Gabriel appeared, looking a little unsteady on his feet. He shook his head in what seemed to be an attempt to clear the cobwebs from his brain.

"Hello Gabriel." God said

"Father, long time no see." Gabriel said

"It has been a while Gabriel." God said

"I could have sworn I was dead." Gabriel said scratching his head

"Yes you were, I have brought you back for your punishment." God said

"My punishment?" Gabriel asked

"For toying with the Winchesters." God said seriously

"In my defence, I died for them in the end." Gabriel said

"I did take that into consideration, that's why your punishment will not be as harsh as Raphael, Michael and Lucifer's. You will still be able to use your grace but you will still be supervised by Daiel and one wrong move, like killing someone who doesn't deserve it and you will loose your grace and have to wait for Daiel to give it back. God explained "Is that okay with you Daiel?"

"Works for me, he, like the others will still be invisible though. Griselda would throw a fit if she found out I was harbouring my brothers." Daiel said cracking a wry smile

"Who?" God asked

"Deputy head. She's also known as the Queen of Detention on campus." Daiel said "Ana met her."

"And I really didn't like her!" Anael shouted

Daiel snorted at her sister's shout before walking over to Gabriel. Gabriel pulled her into a warm hug. After Daiel gave him the ultimate Donna Noble slap.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." Daiel said

"Missed you."

"Missed you too Gabe."

"I deserved that."

"Yes. Yes you did deserve that."

They released each other when they heard God snap his fingers again. A few seconds later and Raphael appeared looking unsteady on his feet. Daiel then smiled her "I am going to kill you now" smile. Raphael couldn't help but gulp, when his sister got that look, it spelled certain doom for whom ever it was directed at. Daiel made her way over to him, still smiling.

"Oh Raphael, I used to think you were the smart one but nope... you have made me rethink that." She said

Daiel was right up in his face still smiling. Then she punched him. Hard. Raphael staggered back and fell a little shocked.

"That's for starting a civil war." Daiel growled before pulling him to his feet and punching him again "That's for trying to start the Apocalypse. AGAIN according to Castiel."

Daiel let up and rubbed her fist lightly.

"Proceed father." She said stepping back

"Raphael, for starting a civil war in heaven and for trying to get the Apocalypse, as the humans say, up and running again, you are going be punished for that transgression." God said

"What's the punishment Father?" Raphael asked carefully, not wanting to invoke his father's wrath or worse, his sister's wrath again.

"I am leaving you and your brothers with Daiel. You will also have your grace locked down and given to her until she sees it fit that it is returned to you." God said

"Alright I wi-wi-will I'm sorry WHAT?" Raphael yelled

"You heard him bro, you're going to be stuck with me and Daiel unable to access your grace. I unlike you can still use but I've still got the threat of loosing it if I ain't careful." Gabriel said

"NEXT!" Daiel shouted

God snapped his fingers and Michael appeared smoking slightly. Daiel made her way in front of her oldest brother.

"Dai..." Michael started before being interrupted by a slap worthy of Donna Noble

"Ow! Daiel! What was that for?"Michael demanded

"Because you're a jerk that's why. I hope some time with Lucifer down in the cage has given you some time to think and realize I was right!" Daiel snapped her eyes blazing

"How did you..." Michael started

"Father told me." Daiel said "Speaking of Father, proceed."

"Michael, for manipulating the Winchesters into starting the Apocalypse, you are being punished. You will be left with Daiel, grace locked down and given to your sister until she sees it fit that it is returned to you." God said

Michael inclined his head.

"I accept my punishment Father." he said

"Good." God said "And now for the last of the archangels."

"You mean, you're bringing..." Daiel trailed off as God snapped his fingers

Lucifer appeared smoking like Michael had. He barely knew what was happening before Daiel barrelled into him, smashing her fist into his nose.

"You son of a bitch!" She roared angrily

"Daiel?" Lucifer said

"You bastard! I warned you! I told you the way you were going wasn't the right way but you refused to listen and now, look what happened. You. Bastard." Daiel punctuated her last sentence with a punch

"I'm sorry." Lucifer said making a halfhearted attempt to defend himself. Deep down, he knew his sister was right.

"Sorry won't fix this. You hurt me. You hurt everyone with what you've done." Daiel snarled as she continued hitting her brother

Michael was about to intervene when Gabriel grabbed his wrist.

"Don't, you get involved, you will end up getting a couple of punches yourself. You and me, we got off light. Riff-Raff got punched in the face twice, she was that upset." Gabriel explained

"I can't just let her kill him." Michael said

"She won't kill him, she'll give him a good beating thought." Gabriel said

Daiel was refusing to let up. All that pent up hurt and anger she had been feeling since the fight that led to Lucifer's banishment came pouring out. But soon, she was beginning to tire.

"I'm sorry, Dai, I really am." Lucifer said catching her wrist

"No, you're not!" Daiel snapped but there was less anger in her voice, it was giving way to pain

"Yes I am Daiel."Lucifer said as he caught her other wrist

"I don't believe you." Daiel snapped

"Well believe it. I am sorry." Lucifer said looking his sister dead in the eye, sincerity in his voice

"You bastard." Daiel said before wrapping her arms around her brother, Lucifer doing the same "You bastard."

"I am so sorry Daiel. I didn't mean to cause you this amount of pain." Lucifer whisper

Daiel pulled back and slapped his chest.

"You better be sorry. Because if you pull this stunt again, I won't be as forgiving." Daiel snapped

"I won't. Cross my heart and swear to..." Lucifer paused a minute "impale myself on an archangel's blade."

"GOOD!" Daiel snapped "Proceed Father."

"Ahem, Lucifer, for starting a war in Heaven and manipulating the Winchesters into starting the Apocalypse, you are being punished by having your grace locked down and given to your sister who will decide when it is to be returned to you." God said

Lucifer inclined his head.

"Yes Father. I understand. And I am sorry. Please forgive me." He said

No one had noticed that while God was delivering Lucifer's punishment, Daiel had snuck out of the garden. Well, almost everyone. Anael slipped out and followed her. She found Daiel sitting on the edge of Heaven looking down on the Earth. Daiel plopped down beside her extended a wing around her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Daiel leaned into the touch with a sigh, she had missed that form of comfort.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You know Dai, I have never seen you that upset before."

"I'm just having a rough day that's all Ana. First the lying cheater and now Lucifer coming back. All that anger that I had pent up just came out."

"Yeah, I could tell. Will you be able to forgive Lucifer? Just curious."

"Yeah, I'll forgive him Ana. Eventually."

"Yeah. Good luck handling your brothers when you go back to school."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have a feeling that my vessel will have more grey hairs than a normal sixteen year old girl should have. I am really going to need help with that."

Daiel suddenly had a thought.

"I have an idea, I'll ask Father if you can come with me. I'll need an assistant to keep an eye on them while I'm in class. Who knows how much chaos they'll cause unsupervised. I think I'll go ask him now."

Daiel took off heading back to the garden. No one aside Anael had noticed her absence. She waited for God to finish what he was saying before speaking.

"Father, I have a problem." she said

"And what problem would that be?" God asked

Raphael was thinking "Have a problem with taking us in."

"I am still in school. So, they will be unsupervised while I'm in class and I don't think I want to know the amount of chaos or damages they'll cause while unsupervised. So, I was wondering if I could have an assistant." Daiel said

"Who would you like?" God said

"Balthazar. Balthazar. Balthazar." Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael thought all together

"I was thinking that Anael is up to the job."

"Alright." God said

"Thanks Daddy." Daiel said grinning

The remaining archangels felt their hearts sink.

"Damn it." Michael snapped before realizing he said it out loud.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Counting Shadows out.**


End file.
